Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. —Sólo será un café, no quiero nada más contigo. Es… no quiero estar solo. Tenía el mismo problema que yo. No quería estar solo. Yo debía ignorar lo que quisiera. No debía sucumbir ante ello. Sus ojos suplicantes bloquearon mi razón.
1. Café

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Café**

POV Lucy

Bajé a prisa los escalones de mi departamento, tratando de escapar. Abrí la rejilla para salir a la calle, corriendo, ensimismada. El claxon de un auto me volvió a la realidad al casi ser arrollada. _Cálmate Lucy, _repetía para mi misma_._ Crucé la calle y me detuve ante la puerta de cristal del 24 horas en la esquina de la calle donde vivo. Recargué la cabeza sobre el frio acero del marco, sosteniendo con ambas manos la manija. Empujé con fuerza y la ola de olores mezclados con la baja temperatura del aire acondicionado, se coló en mis narices. Caminé, con las llaves entre las manos, jugando con las múltiples baratijas que usaba como llavero. Vi una mesa vacía, seguramente estaría bien sentarme apara ver los carros pasar de aquí a allá. Miré el reloj de pared, marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Meneé las piernas, chocando mis rodillas. Luego, miré mis pies, calzados con los flats en color hueso, algo desgatados, pero útiles. El chico que atendía como cajero posó sus ojos en mi, como avisando que debía comprar algo para permanecer sentada en ese lugar. Me levanté apenada, clavando las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, jalando con los dedos las largas mangas de mi blusa amarilla. Anduve por los pasillos, sin dejar de sentir la mirada del chico. Me paré frente a la bandeja de café, sinceramente no tenía apetito, pero tomé un vaso desechable y me dispuse a llenarlo de un sencillo americano. Pulsé el botón que se suponía, debía dejar escapar el líquido caliente, pero nada pasó. Lo intenté de nuevo, mas fallé. Busqué a mi vigilante con la mirada, pero estaba bastante ocupado como para atenderme. Pulsé con fuerza una vez más, no tenía el humor como para pelearme con una estúpida cafetera, tampoco quería el café. Esto se había vuelto algo personal. Estaba a punto de golpear el aparato con los puños, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?— No pude evitar dar un brinco de susto. Giré mi cuerpo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, para encarar a mi acompañante.

— Gracias — Un par de ojos jade me sonreían. _Irónico que una mirada te sonría, pero así era la suya._

— Debe quitar primero el seguro de la cafetera, así—Pasó uno de sus brazos, esquivando mi cuerpo. No volteé, solo vi de reojo que levantaba una pequeña palanquita de la cafetera—; ahora pulse el botón y sirva su café.

Hice lo que me indicaba el chico de ojos verdes. Puse el vaso bajo el orificio de salida y al apretar, el líquido escapó, con su característico aroma y sonido.

— Vaya— Mi cara de estúpida se reflejaba a los cuatro vientos. Solté un largo suspiro—, mil gracias por la ayuda.

—Por nada, señorita…

—Lucy— extendí mi mano libre al muchacho.

—Lindo nombre, ¿estás en un cielo de diamantes?— Sonrió ampliamente—. Soy Natsu.

Reí ante el comentario. Seguíamos unidos, era como una necesidad, que ambos teníamos, de contacto humano.

— Por eso mi nombre. Mucho gusto, Natsu.

Él tenía un cappuccino en las manos. Usaba una camisa formal con vaqueros y una bufanda blanca envolviendo su cuello. Su cabello era rosa, algo despeinado, pero lindo. Caminamos hacia la caja, para pagar. Revisé los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en busca de monedas para pagar el café. _¡Eres una tonta! Saliste tan rápido que olvidaste la cartera. _ Me llevé la palma a la frente, lamentándome. Natsu tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es solo que...—Miré nuevamente al cajero que, minutos antes, me vigilaba.

Natsu notó la aparente hostilidad en nuestras miradas. Puso su cappuccino sobre la bandeja de cobro y sacó su billetera.

—El café de la señorita también, por favor.

La máquina registradora hizo un ruido cuando el comprobante salió de ella. Natsu lo tomó entre sus manos, junto a su bebida y me miró, con su encantadora sonrisa.

— Hay una mesa vacía ¿quieres acompañarme un rato?

Asentí, aún incrédula por lo que pasaba. Caminé, con ambas manos sosteniendo el café. La calidez que transmitía a través de las paredes de poliestireno, proporcionaba una sensación confortable. El peli rosa esperó que yo me sentara y luego, hizo lo mismo al frente mio.

— Gracias de nuevo. — Dije, bastante apenada.

—Está bien Lucy, no te preocupes.

Dimos un sorbo al mismo tiempo a nuestras bebidas. Luego, nos sonreímos.

— ¿No pones nada en tu café?

Observé el oscuro líquido que ahumaba.

—No, siempre lo he tomado así. Americano, sin azúcar ni crema. Me preparo para la austeridad.

Mi comentario le arrancó una leve carcajada.

—Entonces creo que estoy perdido, yo no podría vivir sin un buen cappuccino en la mañana.

— ¿Mañana?— Dije algo sorprendida— Es casi medio día.

Observó el reloj de su pulsera.

—Tienes razón. Me pasó la mañana más rápido de lo normal.

Miré con melancolía los autos que pasaban por la calle.

— Todos los días vengo aquí, aunque más temprano. Nunca te había visto.

— Vivo cerca pero no suelo venir aquí. Digamos que lo de hoy fue una emergencia.

—Espero que nada malo.

—No, nada malo— le dirigí una mirada tierna—, solo necesidad de tomar aire libre.

—Bueno, es que… pareces algo triste— talló su nuca, avergonzado—. Pero, ¿qué cosas digo? Es la primera vez que te veo.

— Lo estaba, un poco. Ahora no tanto.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Tomé lo que quedaba de café en mi vaso y me mordí el labio inferior. No sabía que decir ahora. Natsu era agradable, pero no podía contarle toda mi vida a una persona de la cual solo sabes que gusta de tomar cappuccino todas las mañanas. Me levanté y él hizo lo mismo. Me dirigí a prisa a la salida, él continuaba siguiendo mis pasos. Deposité el envase vacío en el contenedor de la basura y empujé con fuerza la puerta. Salió junto a mí, ambos sentimos la ventisca fría del otoño, mezcla extraña para el sol de casi mediodía. Me giré para decirle que me dejara en paz, tal vez era solo un maniático y ahí estaba detrás mio.

—Lucy—Dijo antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra alguna— ¿quieres? No, no era así… ¿podrías tomar otro café conmigo?

Me sorprendió el nerviosismo en su voz. Me sorprendió sentir su mano apresando mi frágil muñeca derecha.

— Eres muy lindo, de verdad, pero ahora yo no puedo—bajé la mirada—. Lo siento Natsu.

Me alejé de a poco, dispuesta a cruzar la avenida.

—Sólo será un café, no quiero nada más contigo. Es… no quiero estar solo.

Tenía el mismo problema que yo. No quería estar solo. Yo debía ignorar lo que quisiera. No debía sucumbir ante ello.

Sus ojos suplicantes bloquearon mi razón.

— De acuerdo— dije algo derrotada.

— Suelo estar aquí a las 9 ¿puedes a esa hora?

— A las nueve entonces.

Me despedí, diciendo adiós con la mano. Crucé de nuevo, abrí la rendija y subí a prisa a mi apartamento, sin voltear la vista.

Giré la llave en la hendidura y entré a la penumbra que daban las cuatro paredes de mi salita. Encendí la luz del pasillo y caminé hasta el baño. Aún sonaba el agua cayendo en el lavabo, tal como lo había dejado antes de salir. Asomé la cabeza para cerciorarme de lo que había allí. Miré mi blusa del pijama entre el charco de agua, la misma que caía vertiginosamente por la orilla del lavabo. La levanté con un dedo, mirando el cuello, mantenía la marca de la sangre. Mi pijama seguía cubierto de sangre. Cerré el grifo y dejé caer el pijama en el encharcado suelo. Fui directo a mi habitación, me arrojé sobre la cama, esquivando las mismas manchas en mis sábanas blancas. Aspiré el olor a vainilla que solía tener mi ropa y observé a mí alrededor. Me detuve sobre el buró, en la foto que ahí estaba. Suspiré y me envolví en el edredón, tratando de dormir un poco.

—Ashley…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! He venido aquí con una nueva y rara historia. Me he inspirado en el hambre que tengo jajajajajajaja okno .-. De acuerdo, es algo de lo que no estoy segura, de todas formas quise subirlo para saber que opinan. Díganme, mis adorables lectores... ¿Vale la pena leerlo? ¿Debería tener una continuación? ¿Lo dejo en "Honey tenía hambre y eso afecta su cerebro"? **

**Saben que sus opiniones, críticas y demás siempre serán bien agradecidas :) Sólo les pido que me regalen un Review para no matar mis ilusiones :3**

**Un besito y ¡Que la inspiración los acompañe!**


	2. Mil Citas

**Notas de la autora**

****Lo escrito así es la narración.

_Lo escrito así son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**POV: Alternando Lucy y Natsu**_  
_

* * *

**Mil Citas**

POV Natsu

Las últimas dos semanas eran las mejores de mi vida. Esos ojos chocolates, tan melancólicos, tan deseosos de cariño. Esa chica que me inspiraba tanto.

Acepto que le mentí, nunca había pasado por ese 24 horas, era una inigualable coincidencia del destino. Lo que sí, es que fui sincero al decirle que no quería más con ella. Pensé que sus nostálgicos suspiros solo eran cosa de aquel día, pero continuaron día tras día, café tras café. La razón que tuviera me importaba poco, quería protegerla. Su lánguido y blanquecino cuerpo, siempre envuelto en esos sweaters ligeros en colores pastel, con su caminar pausado y triste. Era como un ángel sin alas, perdido en esta tierra, buscando como volver a su cielo. Anhelaba cubrirla con mis brazos en una lluvia infinita de cometas. Lucy, esa chica de blonda cabellera y ojos chocolate. Lucy… temía aceptar lo que mi corazón gritaba por ella.

Corrí cuando miré el reloj. Eran las 9 con 10, llevaba esa decena de minutos atrasado. Nunca había pasado tal cosa, fui el más puntual de los citadores, día con día. Abrí con premura la puerta del local y la busqué con la mirada. Mi mente se repetía muchas veces "_Pedazo de animal, te ha dejado ya, no te esperará toda la vida." _ Disipé el pesimista pensamiento de mi cabeza, sacudiéndola a los lados. Fui hasta la bandeja de la cafetera y tomé un vaso desechable. Me tentó la curiosidad de experimentar el sabor de su boca. Reí para mí, y guiado por el impulso, serví un vaso de americano sin azúcar ni crema. Fui hasta la caja y pagué mi bebida, sentándome luego en la misma mesa de siempre. Di un sorbo al café, creando una mueca de desagrado ante el líquido amargo que pasaba a través de mi garganta, sintiendo su cálido peso depositarse en mi estómago. Ahora, comenzaba a sentir respeto por las papilas gustativas de Lucy. Miré una vez más el reloj, que casi marcaba las 9:30. Pacientemente, me quedé a esperar su presencia.

POV Lucy

— _¡Es tú culpa que ella esté muerta! ¡Tu egoísmo la mató!_

— _¡No! Yo no quería que esto pasara… ¡No es mi culpa!_

Ahogué un grito al saltar sobre la cama, despertando bruscamente. Se había convertido en algo normal, despertar de ese modo todas las mañanas. Llevé la punta de mis dedos, por instinto, a mi surco labial. Toqué el cálido fluido ferroso, lo miré manchando mis dedos. Fui al baño a lavarme, esta vez mi pijama estaba intacto, pero mi cara se veía aún más pálida, ante el contraste del escarlata que escurría por mi nariz. El espejo me gritaba, ante mi fantasmal imagen, que era tiempo de ir al médico.

Salí, cubriéndome con una gabardina blanca. Estaba nublado y la ventisca era más fría cada vez, típico de las mañanas, aún eran las 8. Tomé un taxi y fui hasta el hospital.

—Lucy Heartfilia, 25 años; se le ordenó un Conteo Sanguíneo completo hace ¿5 días?— Un hombre de cabellos bien peinados, con marcas discretas de canas, leía mi expediente médico. Usaba una prolija bata blanca, esas que me ponían tan nerviosa. Asentí con la cabeza, al escuchar su pregunta—. Bien señorita Heartfilia, según estos análisis, sabemos que usted…

Clavó sus ojos en el papel que sostenía en sus manos y luego me miró, algo escéptico.

* * *

El teléfono sonó al menos ocho veces. Nada. Una voz humana pero mecanizada comenzó a reproducirse.

—_**Buen día, habla a Casa de la familia Heartfilia, ahora no podemos atenderlo. Deje su mensaje después del tono.**_

Una mezcla de sonidos se extendió por unos cuantos segundos. Dudé, temerosa, con el teléfono en las manos.

— ¿Papá?— Suspiré. Necesitaba valor para seguir hablando—. Soy yo, Lucy. Sé que… bueno, esperaba que me respondieras ahora. Te necesito papá — Inevitablemente, las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos— Te necesito tanto…

Colgué, imposibilitada para continuar. Me recargué sobre el poste del teléfono público donde estaba. Suspiré, bastante fatigada por las emociones. Pensé en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, en el caos que mi vida se había convertido y la tranquilidad que llegó de improviso a inundarme.

_¡Por Dios! Olvidé a Natsu…_

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Me apresuré para llegar de vuelta a casa y encontrarme con él.

A los ojos de los demás, seguramente éramos dos locos. Dos extraños que se encontraban diariamente, tomando lo mismo, por dos semanas consecutivamente. La tranquilidad que brindaba a mi espíritu la voz de Natsu, era el único pago que necesitaba. El roce de sus manos, una sonrisa de tanto en tanto, su aroma. Intenté huir de la necesidad que gritaba mi cuerpo por estar junto a alguien, por querer a alguien. Mi razón ¡Mi maldita razón! que se fue de viaje cuando supe que él quería pasar tiempo conmigo, que no quería nada más que un café cada mañana. Tampoco es que yo quisiera más, pero debía mantener mi existencia lo más desapercibida posible. Lucy no sería más que una sombra a la que nadie extrañaría. Juro, por cada uno de los bellos momentos de mi vida, que ese era el plan. Lo juro, lo prometí y sin embargo, me fallé a mi misma.

POV Natsu.

Pasaban de las 10:40 y no había rastro alguno de Lucy. Me paré y fui hasta donde el chico malhumorado que me atendió antes.

—Disculpa — Dije un tanto precavido— Sabrás de casualidad si…

—La rubia no ha venido aún. Hoy no se paró por aquí.

Mi boca formo una pequeña 'o' ante su respuesta.

Tal vez, ella se había cansado de verme. Tal vez, no podría soñar con proteger a mi ángel.

Fui a la salida, pero antes de poder tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver unas mejillas sonrosadas y un cabello dorado alborotado por el viento.

— ¡Lucy!— Grité, llevándola a mis brazos, sin poder evitar la alegría.

— Hola Natsu— Dijo con su melancólico tono de siempre, deshaciéndose de mi abrazo—, disculpa si he tardado tanto.

— No, está bien, yo acabo de llegar— Escuché la risa burlona ahogada en el chico de la caja. Tenía razón, fue lo menos inteligente que pude decir.

Sus labios de papel se arquearon en una perfecta sonrisa. Fuimos de vuelta a la mesa, para platicar.

POV Lucy

Supe de él que vivía con su padre y su hermana menor. Que trabajaba en las telecomunicaciones. Supe también que la bufanda era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, por eso siempre la usaba. Tenía 26 años, un gato llamado "Happy" y que le aterraba viajar en tren. Que su mejor amigo se llama Gray. Luego descubrí que tenía tatuado un dragón en el antebrazo. Conocí a Natsu en dos semanas, mejor de lo que me conocía a mi misma. Y él…

POV Natsu

No sabía nada de ella, excepto lo del café y que vive en frente del 24 horas. Además, es tan bonita que no se necesita saber nada más.

— Lucy— Una vez más nos despedíamos, de nuevo con un adiós y la promesa de vernos al día siguiente—, no quiero sonar estúpido, pero a veces quisiera saber más de ti.

—Prometiste que no querías más conmigo.

—Lo sé. Pero te veo a diario y solo quería… por curiosidad, pero si te molesta, no hace falta nada.

Ella. Su blanquecina piel y sus chocolatosos ojos me hacían un completo idiota.

Ahora, tal vez me preguntaba _¿Te puedes enamorar tan fácilmente de alguien?_

— Mañana Natsu. Mañana sabrás lo que quieras de mi— La vi cruzar la avenida como todos los días. Luego la perdí, entre las paredes de su edificio.

_Sí. Es muy fácil enamorarse…_

* * *

****ALERTA DE SPOLIER. SI NO HAS LEIDO EL CAPITULO 301 DE FAIRY TAIL, SALTA ESE PÁRRAFO****

**¡Mis uñas son rojo sangre! *w* Y amé el capítulo de hoy en el manga :3 Ese dragón si que es genial XD Además ya me olía lo de Acnología :) siempre me pasa...**_  
_

****FIN DEL SPOILER****

**Mis adorados lectores... ¡Los quiero!**

**Neee~ Lamento si no les gusta este capítulo, a mi al menos me hizo feliz. Fue escrito a las 3 a.m. de Hoy (después de que moría de sueño me dio un ataque de insomnio) tal vez por eso me quedó tan así... como cortito... pero es imprescindible lo que pasó aquí, se los aseguro :)**

**Hora del agradecimiento: MIL GRACIAS :') En serio, alegran mi pobre y vacío corazón en sobremanera :) Es un deleite leer sus review y PM's, así sean las 4 a.m. Espero haber contestado todos, de lo contrario, una disculpa.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y críticas :) Me ayudan a mejorar :D**

**Un besito y ¡Que la inspiración los acompañe!**


	3. Ella es

**Ella es...**

POV Natsu

Estar enamorado de alguien que no conoces es…

No podía dejar de mirar sus labios moverse al compás de su melodiosa voz, contando a groso modo parte de su vida. Tal como lo había prometido, ahí estuvo esa mañana, distinta, con un vestido marrón y los mismos zapatos que marcaban sus pasos nerviosos en la duela. Su cabello dorado se recogía en una coleta y su nívea piel hoy era más pálida de lo que solía ser. Hoy, era más hermosa aún.

Tomaba a sorbos mi café, interesadísimo en las palabras que escapaban de sus labios. No quería interrumpirla ni por un instante, me resultaba fascinante conocer su vida, saber más de ella. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos chocolate, siempre tan melancólicos y dolorosos. Esos ojos, irónicamente, me recordaron a mi madre. Y al dolor.

Yo tenía 5 años cuando ella murió, luego de que Wendy, mi hermana, naciera. Recuerdo ver a mi padre mantenerse sereno durante el funeral. Era pequeño, no entendía mucho, solo al abuelo diciendo que mamá estaba en el cielo, que a partir de ahora sería una estrella. Pero luego de que todos se fueron, mi padre, con la pequeña recién nacida en brazos, se encerró en el estudio de mi casa a llorar amargamente. No comimos ni dormimos por tres días. Yo me tiraba del otro lado de la puerta, llorando, escuchaba los sollozos de papá y de vez en cuando el llanto de Wendy, tal vez de hambre o de frío, y le repetía a mi padre que mamá era una estrella ahora que estaba brillando para alumbrarnos. Y no me escuchó. Cuando la abuela Polyushka llegó a casa para verificar que estuviéramos bien… Bueno, no lo estábamos. Wendy pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital y yo fui a casa de una amiga de mamá a pasar los días. Cuando volví a casa con papá, una noche lo encontré abrazándome y llorando en la oscuridad. Entonces comprendí, aun siendo un niño, que yo debía ser fuerte por él y por Wendy. Debía ser un pilar para menoscabar el sufrimiento de esta pequeña familia.

La lengua comenzó a pesarme y me costó tragar al recordar mi pasado. Miré a la rubia sentada frente a mí.

— ¿Has perdido a alguien que amas?— Solté, inevitablemente.

Ella contempló atónita mi rostro y bajó la mirada. Dio un respingo, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir su nariz y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Yo fui tras ella.

— Lucy, lo lamento, yo…— Logré tomarla del brazo antes de que cruzara la avenida. Pero me detuve, al mirar su rostro—. Lucy, estás sangrando…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, rodaban por sus mejillas y se escurrían mezclándose con la sangre que fluía de su nariz. Instintivamente la abracé, cubriendo su rostro con mi pecho.

— Creo que debo llevarte a casa— Le dije en un susurro.

— No, estoy bien, en verdad. Solo necesito descansar.

—No te dejaré ir sola, quiero verte entrar en tu apartamento— Espeté, con cierta valentía que no sé como salió—. Vamos.

Saqué del abrigo un pañuelo para que cubriera su nariz. Dudaba, pero tomó mi mano antes de cruzar la avenida. Abrió la rendija sin problema y subimos un piso, para llegar a la puerta ocre de su apartamento. Tomó una de sus llaves, la introdujo en la cerradura y giró, dejando abierto.

— Pasa, por favor— Dijo, tímidamente.

Entré, la vi encender la luz y perderse en una de las habitaciones. Contemplé todo a mí alrededor, era una bella salita, bien acomodada, con muchos libros y limpísimo. Había una serie de fotografías sobre un estante de madera, en todas aparecía Lucy, algunas con una chica peli azul, otras con un chico peli naranja. Sentí un pesar en el estómago al pensar que fuera su novio. Advertí, al fondo, dos fotos en especial. En una aparecía una pareja el día de su boda, la dama era idéntica a Lucy, por lo que supuse, era su madre. La otra fotografía era confusa, allí estaba Lucy de niña, solo que acompañada de otra, igual a ella. Idéntica. Tomé el portarretrato entre mis manos y la observé con detenimiento. Parecían un reflejo, una de la otra.

— Es mi hermana— La voz de Lucy me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me sentí avergonzado de curiosear entre sus imágenes.

POV Lucy

No quería que Natsu me acompañara, ni que viera mi sangrado, pero el sentirme envuelta en sus brazos fue tranquilizante. Cuando subimos, entré de prisa a lavarme y buscar la manera de limpiar la camisa de Natsu. Tomé una toalla húmeda y salí del baño para acompañarlo, pero noté que miraba mis fotografías, una en especial. La única que me importaba.

— Es mi hermana— Le dije y dio un respingo. Giró para verme y su rostro se ruborizó.

— Lo lamento mucho, Lucy. No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

— Hermana gemela— Dio dos pasos hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire.

— Es ella. A ella la amo y la perdí.

No dijo nada. Como acostumbro, miré mis zapatos para no enfrentar su mirada.

— Está bien, no tenías que contestar si no…

— Ella murió por mi culpa— Ya me era imposible contener los sollozos que estallaban en mi pecho con cada recuerdo. La voz de mi padre me calaba el pensamiento, culpándome, recordándome mi egoísmo, la razón de que ella no estuviera ahora— Ashley…

Abracé la toalla a mi pecho, mis rodillas flaquearon y me dejé caer sobre el piso de tablilla. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y la angustia se agrupó en mi garganta, queriendo salir de alguna forma. Y no pude más.

POV Natsu

Escuchaba todo y a la vez nada. No entendía como una frágil mariposa se culpaba de la muerte de su hermana. Vi su cuerpo encogerse y caer enseguida al suelo, en un mar de sollozos, de lágrimas y pena. Corrí a su lado y la abracé por los hombros, noté que estaba inconsciente

— ¡Lucy! Despierta por favor… Despierta Lucy.

La levanté entre mis brazos, dirigiéndome apresurado a la puerta. Bajé las escaleras con su liviano cuerpo en brazos, y crucé el arrollo vehicular, esquivando algunos autos, escuchado cláxones de conductores furiosos que no entendían mi apuro. Logré abrir mi auto y senté a Lucy en el asiento del copiloto, subí y arranqué con prisa. Mi mente buscaba un hospital cerca, alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Recordé la fotografía que dejé caer al suelo, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose mientras trataba de que Lucy no se quebrara. Miré de reojo su mirada oculta entre sus pálidos párpados y fue cuando comprendí todo. Y a la vez, aún me cuestionaba quién era ella.

* * *

**Corto y soso u.u lo sé y me disculpo, de verdad que las ideas flotaban en mi cabeza sin un orden... Además, claro, que esto debió haberse subido el lunes y hoy ya es jueves :/ Pero tengo una buena escusa por haberme atrasado :D (de hecho no -.-') (Distractores, distractores everywhere...)**

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews, PM's, follows y favoritos :3 ¡Son los mejores, chicos!**

**Neee~Ya me voy, aún tengo deberes -.- No olviden dejar su comentario, me ayudan a no morir XD**

**Un besito y ¡Que la inspiración los acompañe!**


	4. Miente por mi

Lo escrito así es la narración.

_Lo escrito así, son conversaciones telefónicas_

_**Lo escrito así, son recuerdos**_

* * *

**Miente por mi**

POV Natsu

Iban y venían sin decir nada, sin mirarme siquiera. Comenzaba a incomodarme que nadie ahí me dijera que pasaba. Y al mismo tiempo, me sentía sin autoridad para exigir algo de su parte, información, que resolvieran mis dudas. Un constante pisoteo de hombres y mujeres, todos enfundados en pulcras batas blancas, ellas con tablillas entre las manos; ellos con estetoscopios colgados del cuello, termómetros en los bolsillos y ojos cansados. Estiré el cuerpo sobre la fría silla de metal, ya habían pasado dos horas al menos desde que llegué con Lucy a aquél hospital. Mi camisa tenía manchas de sangre, que la enfermera que nos recibió miraba sospechosamente, mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Lucy en brazos. Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

Casi un mes de conocernos, no bastaba para saber todos de aquella rubia. No, aunque estaba seguro de amarla, no podía llegar al borde de la inconsciencia al engañarme. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quién llamar en este caso, quién era su familia, sus padres… y esa chica de la fotografía que la trastornó de esta forma. Tampoco tenía la certeza de si ella contaba con seguro médico, o si tenía algún tratamiento en específico. Por un instante, pensé en dejarla ahí e irme para nunca más volver _Natsu idiota, ¿No dejarás a la chica más maravillosa del mundo ahora que te necesita, verdad?_ Sí, mis pensamientos me reprendían a mí mismo, por atreverme a hacer tal propuesta.

— Familiares de Lucy Heartfilia — La enfermera en la casilla de atención, llamaba con la vista fija en una tablilla de datos—, ¿están aquí los familiares de Lucy Heartfilia?

Me puse de pie con agilidad, desperezándome, y me acerqué a donde llamaba la mujer.

— ¿Viene por la señorita Heartfilia? — Dijo con cierta autoridad en la voz.

— Bueno, pues… yo…

— Lo siento joven, si usted no es familiar, no puede recibir informes o ver a la paciente.

— Pues… yo no quisiera…

— Tengo mucho trabajo— ahora hablaba con bastante molestia— Es usted familiar ¿si o no?

— ¡Sí! — La respuesta se me escapó antes de que pudiera buscar una mejor idea.

— ¿Parentesco?

Dude unos segundos, mientras la mujer me miraba con cierto recelo, esperando para continuar con sus anotaciones.

— Es mi…— Tragué en seco —, Lucy Heartfilia es mi esposa.

Una vez más, me miró pensativa, sonrió un poco y me dio un pase.

— La segunda puerta al fondo. El médico le dará el informe completo.

Agradecí con la cabeza baja, caminé por el pasillo blanco hasta topar con la puerta que me había indicado. Di u par de golpes suaves, dejando que la puerta cediera por sí sola. Dentro, un médico de cabello algo canoso revisaba un fajo de documentos con el nombre de Lucy en cada uno de ellos.

— Supongo que es el familiar de la señorita Heartfilia. Pase, por favor y tome asiento— obedecí, aún sin creerme lo que hacía—. Dígame, ¿qué es usted de la señorita Heartfilia?

— Su esposo— Mentí descaradamente una vez más.

— En ese caso… disculpe, no sabía que ella es casada.

— No se preocupe, ella así lo prefiere— Definitivamente, era un desgraciado mentiroso.

— Bien, supongo que ya debe conocer el expediente clínico de la paciente, y créame, le agradezco que haya podido traerla hasta aquí en cuanto se dio el sangrado. La última vez que nos vimos, ella reiteró su decisión de abandonar el tratamiento, espero que pueda convencerla de lo contrario.

Escuché por largo rato, asintiendo con la cabeza sin entender del todo. No sabía si Lucy estaba enferma o que rayos pasaba con ella, pero no podía descubrir mi mentira y dejar a Lucy desamparada. Apreté los puños, recordándola. Ella, tan frágil y aparentemente, solo me tenía a mí, un completo zoquete enamorado de ella.

— ¿Puedo verla?— Interrumpí al médico en su explicación, pero lo único que quería era poder mirar sus ojos.

— Está bien, en cuanto salga la enfermera de su habitación, puede pasar.

— Gracias.

Salí de aquella oficina directo al cuarto de Lucy. Empujé un poco la puerta y pude notar que una mujer vestida de blanco revisaba la estabilidad de la salud de la rubia. Cuando me vio, me sonrió débilmente, con los ojos apenas abiertos (podía ser cansancio, podía ser dolor). La enfermera nos dejó solos apenas terminó con sus deberes.

— Así que— A pesar de todo, su voz sonaba bastante animada— ¿Soy tu esposa?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me sonrojé en el acto.

— No tenía una mejor escusa. Lo lamento.

— Supongo que está bien. Al menos así puedes estar junto a mí.

Me acerqué a la camilla donde ella yacía y delicadamente me senté a su lado. Acaricié sus rubios cabellos, podía sentir un leve temblor es sus cuerpo y lo tibio que emanaba.

— Perdona si te hice sentir mal.

Evitó seguir mirándome a los ojos. No podía dejar de decir cosas que la hieren.

— Natsu, no fuiste tú. Perdóname tú a mí si te he metido en problemas, y te agradezco estar aquí, conmigo. Aunque ese no sea tu deber.

— Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

Quizás en ese momento no medí la magnitud de mis palabras. Quizás, era solo mi instinto el que actuaba. De alguna forma extraña, recordé las historias que mi padre me contaba en la adolescencia, de cómo conoció a una chica peli azul de ojos avellana, cuya sonrisa lo acompañó por los siguientes años de su vida, hasta que ella nos dejó. Cómo mi padre, le propuso matrimonio a una chica que apenas conocía.

Me distraje al notar que mi teléfono móvil emitía varias vibraciones silenciosas. Miré la pantalla, tenía ya 4 llamadas perdidas del mismo número.

— ¿Sí? — me levanté de la cama y di la espalda a Lucy por un instante para atender al teléfono.

— _¿Dónde rayos estás? Tu padre te ha buscado toda la mañana._

Gray.

— Ahora no puedo Fullbuster, estoy en algo serio.

— _Es esa chica de nuevo, ¿no es así? La rubia de la que me contaste._

Un parpadeo me llevó a aquella tarde.

— _**¿Natsu? ¡Hey Natsu! ¿Pones atención a lo que estoy diciéndote? **_

— _**Lo lamento Gray, pero verás**_— _**Miré angustiado el reloj **_—, _** voy tarde a una cita y es realmente importante.**_

— _**¿Una chica? ¡Quién lo diría! El pequeño Salamander está enamorado. Supongo que por eso dejas el trabajo botado por las mañanas.**_

— _**No es nada, es solo una chica simpática, rubia, que conocí en un 24 horas cerca de la estación de… ¿Por qué te cuento esto? Mejor debería marcharme ya.**_

_**Di la vuelta para salir de la oficina.**_

— _**Natsu…. ¿estás enamorado de ella?**_

_**La pregunta, me paralizó. Y a la vez, sentí miedo. Pero no hablé.**_

_**¡Qué imbécil! Mi silencio contestó mejor que nada, en ese instante…**_

— Tengo que colgarte Gray, nos veremos más tarde.

— _¡Espera Nat…!_

No dejé que los pitidos de la línea colgada llegaran a mis oídos. Me volví a Lucy, aquella que tenía los ojos clavados en las gotas de suero que caían a un tubo conectado a sus venas. Suspiró, largo y bello.

— El médico me dijo que tenías un tratamiento…

—Que no pienso continuar. Tengo mis razones. Pero ahora…— Había interrumpido mis palabras, dándome una duda más al cúmulo que ya existía en mi mente—. Necesito de alguien.

Y yo, era ese alguien destinado...

Decidido a estar con ella.

* * *

**¡Hey! Buenos... ¿días? Da igual, debía subir esto antes de que la tarea que extrajera todo extracto de imaginación creatividad que aún quedara en mi... Es tarde y me estoy cayendo del sueño... Sé que esto estuvo confuso, pero en el capítulo próximo ya todo será revelado (excepto mi dirección, podrían arrojar bombas molotov xD)**

**En fin... Los quiero, gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me hacen tan feliz :3 No olviden dejar sus comentarios, un review no mata a nadie (en cambio, no dejarlos, mata mis ilusiones T.T jajajaja okno .-.**

**Un Beso :D ¡Que la inspiración los acompañe! **


	5. La Otra Mitad

**Nota: Los gemelos monocigóticos son aquellos producto de la división de un óvulo y un espermatozoide cuya fecundación fue típica.**

* * *

**La Otra Mitad**

****POV Lucy

— Mi hermana y yo nacimos el mismo día, como gemelas monocigóticas. Ashley nació cinco minutos antes que yo. Ambas fuimos bebés prematuras, pero ella murió los pocos minutos de que yo naciera. La revivieron y estuvimos incubadas por los dos meses siguientes. Por ello, su nombre significa "Salida de las cenizas" como un fénix. Crecimos juntas, vivimos juntas, rodeadas del amor incomparable de nuestros padres, nunca nos faltó nada. Éramos… éramos como un reflejo una de la otra, teníamos nuestra manera especial de comunicarnos, de saber lo que la otra sentía. Su salud fue siempre más frágil, aunque era mi hermana mayor, lo único que me preocupaba es que ella estuviera bien. Le detectaron Leucemia a los 15 años y tardó cuatro años en llegar a la etapa terminal. Sin embargo ella nunca dejó de sonreír. Fui yo quien cambió. Los médicos dijeron que la única forma de salvarle la vida era con un trasplante de médula ósea y era yo la persona compartible, por lo que no pude evitar sentir miedo y la presión de mis padres para que accediera a la operación. Pero ella, Ashley, me dijo que no era mi obligación, que tal vez el destino quería que yo tuviera un ángel desde el cielo, que sería ella la encargada de cuidarme e iluminar mi vida. Fue entonces cuando acepté que la operación se realizara, no soportaba verla en ese estado. El trasplante se programó para un día después de nuestro décimo noveno cumpleaños. Ese fue el día más especial de nuestra vida, bailamos, cantamos, nos reímos como locas… nos despedimos. Ashley murió por la noche, en paz, en su cama. Y mi padre me culpó de no tomar mi decisión a tiempo. Por mi culpa, mi hermana murió… Fue mi culpa, Natsu.

Cuando salí del hospital, al día siguiente, Natsu me llevó a mi departamento. Se encargó de que todo estuviera bien, de cuidar mi alimentación tal y como el doctor lo había indicado. Le conté todo lo que había pasado con mi hermana y acepté que llegara todos los días a mi casa, para asegurarse de mi estado de salud. Sabía que el médico le informó todo acerca de mi enfermedad y por ello, él se preocupaba por mí. Llevaba el café hasta mi casa y lo tomábamos viendo películas o platicando en la sala o sentados en los escalones, riendo, contándonos cosas estúpidas, lo que sea para olvidar. Pero yo no olvidaba. Pasar más tiempo con él me hacía sentir frágil, indefensa, con esa necesidad de ser protegida, con un miedo irracional a ser amada y… a amar. Lo amaba. Estaba segura de desear ver cada mañana esos ojos jade que me sonreían (aún seguí a sonando estúpido, pero así era para mí). Quizás era algo irrisorio, que él no correspondía. ¿Quién podía enamorarse de alguien como yo? Una chica sin sentido alguno, sin amor por la vida, sin temor por la muerte. Lo único que él podía sentir por mí, era lástima. Y me sentía el bicho más inmundo de la tierra por aceptar que él estuviera a mi lado, le robaba el aire y el tiempo de encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena. Pero no soy tan valiente, como para alejarlo de mi lado.

Era el día antes de navidad. Llevábamos cerca de dos meses platicando a diario. Él insistió en pasar la víspera a mi lado, que llevaría la cena y café. Me ponía nerviosa la idea de tenerlo en mi casa en Navidad, después de todo, hacía ya 7 años que no la celebraba. Y de alejarlo de su familia. Aún me preguntaba que lo motivaba a seguir conmigo. Cómo podía una simple Lucy ser tan importante para un Natsu.

Me miré al espejo luego de salir de la ducha. Mis brazos seguían teniendo hematomas, mi piel se palidecía y las ojeras se marcaban cada día más. Sonreí al ver mi imagen, tan parecida a lo que fue Ashley en algún momento. Después de todo, éramos gemelas idénticas. Nuestro cabello, nuestros ojos, nuestros gustos (y pensé en lo que diría de Natsu "Es tan guapo y sus ojos sonríen"). Nuestras enfermedades. La probabilidad de que un gemelo monocigótico comparta el cáncer del otro, es cinco veces mayor que en cualquier otro conjunto de hermanos. Me vestí con un vestido rosa pálido de tirantes y me coloqué un suéter encima para cubrir mis brazos marcados. Escuché la que tocaron a la puerta y salí a prisa de mi habitación para abrir. Ahí estaba él, con su acostumbrada sonrisa y bolsas de comida china en las manos.

— Creo que deberías tener una llave. Pasas aquí bastante tiempo, ya casi es tu casa.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras pasaba. Colocó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo la seguía con la vista.

— Te ves bastante bien. Linda.

—No debes ser amable, nadie puede verse linda en mi estado.

Se acercó a mí y besó dulcemente mi frente.

— Eres perfecta.

Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé de una manera casi violenta. Me llevé las manos a la cara, creyendo que mi nariz sufriría una hemorragia, pero solo se entibio mi rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, lo siento. Fue solo algo de sorpresa, es todo.

—Bueno, entonces— Natsu señaló la comida que yacía en la mesa—, es hora de cenar, ¿no crees?

Asentí y lo acompañé. Cenamos sin ningún inconveniente, él me contaba de lo maravilloso que era recibir regalos de navidad y de cómo él mismo se sintió conmovido de ver a Wendy recibir los suyos. Platicamos acerca de la mejor navidad de su vida, me reí en varias ocasiones con sus ocurrencias y los actos que rayaban en lo barbárico y sin sentido que decía cometer con su amigo, Gray. También habló de la importancia que tenía para él que todos compartieran con su familia las fiestas. Fue en ese instante, cuando mi sonrisa se opacó.

— ¿Ya has hablado con tu padre? ¿Le has contado que estás enferma?

Mi silencio fue más que revelador. Era obvio que mi padre no quería saber nada de mí. Y que mi madre no hacía nada por defenderme, por mera sumisión.

— Solo lo hice una vez. Pero no quiero llamarlo.

— Lucy, no puedes estar alejada de tu padre y de tu familia— Tomó mi mano, a manera de conciliación— Ellos deben saber lo que te pasa.

— Lo llamé Natsu. Muchas veces lo llamé y no quiso escucharme, incluso ahora le he contado de mi enfermedad y él ni siquiera se preocupa. Podría morir y a él no me interesa.

— No vas a morir Lucy, debes aceptar el tratamiento, aún estás a tiempo. Yo estaré contigo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero atarte a mí! ¡No quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida!

— No eres un estorbo, Lucy.

Me sorprendía como se mantenía tan calmado ante mi desesperante estado. El silencio nos pesó por un momento.

— Tienes que irte Natsu. No merezco que pierdas tu tiempo en mí.

Me levanté y caminé a mi habitación. Sentí como me detuvo, tomando con firmeza mi brazo.

— No puedo Lucy. Quiero estar contigo— Revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña sortija—. Cásate conmigo.

Mi corazón se quebró en ese instante.

— No puedo. No debo… tienes que irte ahora.

Seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar el peso de plomo que se hacía en mi garganta.

— Te amo, Lucy.

Sentí que mi pecho ardía. Se quemaba. Una serie de reacciones se desató consecutivamente dentro de mí, un éter recorría todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo. La magia se desplazaba entre mis huesos, me calaba, causando un dolor que no dolía. Que no mataba. Y por aquel susurro que se escapó de sus labios, mi universo se volvió suyo. Y yo también.

— No sabes lo que dices. Me voy a morir, Natsu.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar intrépidamente mi rostro. Sus ojos emanaron furia, me tomó más fuerte por ambos brazos, obligándome a pegar la espalda sobre la puerta de mi habitación.

—Escúchame bien, Lucy Heartfilia. No morirás, yo me encargaré de que nada te pase. Quiero casarme contigo, conocerte, tener dos hijos y llevarlos a la playa en los veranos. Tener una casa juntos, con jardín y un columpio. Un perro que me reciba cuando vuelva del trabajo, vecinas que hablen a nuestras espaldas. Quiero vivir, pelear, dormir… pero quiero que sea contigo.

Me sentí envuelta en un abrazo cálido. Lloré y pensé en lo bello que sería tener una vida juntos. Pensé, como una posibilidad, que mi leucemia en etapa de crisis, no sería un impedimento.

* * *

Pasaban de las doce cuando se escucharon los fuegos artificiales en la calle. La luz que emanaban, apenas iluminaba un poco mi habitación. Estaba completamente cubierta con mi edredón, sintiendo aún los brazos de Natsu alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba cansada de llorar, de tantas emociones en una sola noche.

— ¿Natsu? — Giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama, para colocarme frente a él—. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Abrió los ojos despacio, desperezándose.

— ¿Y tener los dos hijos, el columpio y el perro?

— Sí. Con el jardín grande y las vecinas metiches.

Sonrió y luego me besó con dulzura en los labios. Ese momento mágico, en que por primera vez estuvimos tan cerca.

— Te amo, Natsu.

Cerré los ojos tranquila. Y pensé que todo, absolutamente todo, tendría una solución. ¿Qué podía importarme ahora? Si tenía la felicidad en mis manos…

* * *

**¡Mis pequeños saltamontes! Gracias por sus adorables reviews, los quiero tanto *.* Jajajajaja xD Bueno, ya en serio, sé que más de uno puede odiarme, pero ya dije que no me importa...Seguiré mis instintos esta vez xD**

**El próximo será el último capítulo, prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda :)  
Ya se me secó el cerebro... Bueno, es todo xD**

**Un beso ¡Abur!**


	6. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Notas previas de su fastidiosa autora: La crisis hemoblástica es la etapa terminal de la Leucemia (LMC)**

Lo escrito así es el presente.

_Lo escrito así son los recuerdos._

_**Lo escrito así... es una**_** cita.**_  
_

* * *

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

— ¿Tomarás americano también?

— Es por ella. Hoy es un día especial, ha pasado un año.

— ¡Wow! El tiempo corre.

— Lo sé— Tomé en mis manos ambos cafés, luego de haberlos pagado. — Gracias, nos vemos luego.

Escuché apenas la despedida del chico del 24 horas, mientras salía con un poco de dificultad del local. Coloqué las bebidas sobre el auto mientras lo abría, los tomé y subí, acomodándome para emprender mi viaje. Un peludo amigo movía el rabo en el asiento trasero.

— Solo será un momento más, Igor. En cuanto lleguemos podrás salir a correr.

El pequeño Beagle que había adoptado a hace poco tiempo, agachó su cabeza, desconsolado de que aún no pudiera salir a correr. Le dirigí una sonrisa, y arranqué el auto, avanzando por las nubladas calles de la ciudad, tranquilo y pensando en lo feliz que estaría al vernos.

Lo feliz que fui hace un año.

Entré por pura casualidad a aquél local, luego de huir de mí casa tras discutir con mi padre por mi falta de interés en una relación sentimental. Buscaba refugio en algún café, para olvidar el mal sabor de boca que aquello me dejaba. Y al caminar un poco, miré a una chica rubia que peleaba con la cafetera, y parecía perder la lucha. Le ofrecí ayuda y me dio su nombre. Y me quedé prendado de sus ojos y de su dulce aroma.

Hacía un año de que conocí a Lucy.

Un largo año…

_La enfermedad de Lucy estaba en crisis hemoblástica. El médico me explicó, que Lucy comenzó a desarrollar la enfermedad desde hacía 5 años, pero la falta de tratamiento la hizo llegar a esta etapa. Tenía sangrados frecuentes, fiebre y se fatigaba con facilidad. Los hematomas en sus brazos eran comunes y aparecían con bastante facilidad. Y los efectos secundarios del tratamiento le disminuían el apetito y lo poco que lograba comer terminaba por devolverlo. A veces sentía que caería derrotado al verla en ese estado, pero cuando la miraba triste, le hablaba de la maravillosa vida que tendríamos juntos. Le mostraba folletos para que eligiera un lugar de viaje de bodas. Lo que sea por verla sonreír._

— ¿_Natsu?_ — _ Me llamó mientras preparaba la dosis de sus medicamentos._ — _¿Cuándo nos casaremos?_

_Era la última semana de enero. Le propuse matrimonio en navidad y no me había detenido a pensar en una fecha exacta._

— _Cuando estés mejor Lucy, será muy pronto._

_Guardó silencio unos minutos._

— _No. Quiero que se antes. ¿Podría ser en más o menos, 10 días…?_

— _Lucy, no iremos a ninguna parte, podemos esperar_— _ me acerqué a ella y me senté a si lado en la cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza._

— _No… no quiero esperar ¿puede ser así?_

_Su mirada se cristalizó. Besé su frente y cedí ante ella._

_Pero tuvo que ser hospitalizada una semana después._

_Y su corazón se rompió al darse cuanta de que nuestra boda exprés, debía ser suspendida._

_No. No permitiría un dolor más para ella. Mi misión era verla sonreír y no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Nos casaríamos en la fecha que ella pidió. Febrero 13._

_Costó mucho trabajo, pero logré convencer al médico y al juez de que nos casará en la habitación del hospital_

— _Y tú, Lucy Heartfilia, aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo…_

— _Sí, acepto._

_Y besé a mi esposa. Lucy Dragneel._

— _¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Natsu?_

— _Ni siquiera la muerte logrará que esto_— _Golpeé despacio mi pecho, del lado izquierdo_—, _deje de pertenecerte._

Doblé a la izquierda en una angosta calle, cuyas aceras estaban cubiertas de arbustos pequeños con flores. Más adelante giré a la izquierda una vez más, para llegar ante un gran portón negro, abierto de par en par.

—Ya casi llegamos…

Igor levantó la cabeza, ladró y brincó sobre el asiento, moviendo el rabo con algarabía incesante. Entramos y apenas me estacioné, bajé para abrir la puerta trasera, dejando que Igor bajara a toda prisa.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo amiguito, ya puedes correr libremente.

Lo vi alejarse, corriendo sobre el césped verde del jardín.

— _¿Igor?_ _— Sonaba algo incrédulo_**.**

— ¿_No te gusta el nombre?_ — _Lucy mantenía entre sus brazos al pequeño cachorro de Beagle que recién acabábamos de adoptar en un refugio de animales _— _ Es como el ayudante del Dr. Frankenstein. Siempre fue mi personaje favorito._

_Mire los ojos tiernos del cachorro y para nada lo relacioné con el nombre. Tal vez Draco o Cronos… pero, ¿Igor?_

— _¿Quién quiere al pequeño Igor? ¿Quién lo quiere? ¡Su mami!_

_Y abrazaba a nuestra mascota con ternura. El perrito le correspondía, así que supuse que el nombre le gustaba bastante._

_Porque ya no estaba en el hospital. Estaba en nuestra casa, a inicios del verano, con un jardín, un columpio y el pequeño perro. Nuestras vecinas cuchicheaban al vernos pasear. Y solo faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños._

_El siete de Julio, cumpliría 26 años…_

Caminé con los cafés en la mano, por entre los arbustos, hasta llegar a una pequeña banca de metal, donde me senté. Suspiré largo e Igor llegó rápidamente y se echó a mis pies, sobre el pasto.

— Hola… — dije un poco tímido.

Estoy seguro de que me sonrió.

— Hoy hace un año del día más feliz de mi vida. El día que te conocí— bajé la mirada, tomé en café y lo extendí al frente—. Te traje un café, americano sin azúcar y sin crema, como te gusta. Yo lo tomo igual, ya sabes, por la austeridad.

Sonreí de lado aún con la mirada baja. Sabía lo gracioso que eso resultaba para ella.

— _Recuerda que a Igor le gusta pasear en el auto y dormir de mi lado de la cama… ¿me prometes que lo dejarás?_

— _Lo dejaremos, dormirá contigo de tu lado de la cama._

— _No Natsu… Yo debo… Ashley está sola ahora, debo hacerle compañía, recuerda que somos una._

— _Lucy, no, Lucy… quiero que te quedes, quédate conmigo.  
_

_Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero pude ver que las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos_

— _Estoy cansada… solo dormiré un poquito, solo… _— _ sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse_—, _solo un momento, Natsu._

_Y fue el momento más largo de mi vida… eterno…_

— _Lucy… anda pequeña estrellita, despierta de una vez, ¿quieres? Igor te extraña, yo te extraño… tienes que volver a estar conmigo…_

_La crisis despareció. Justo el día de su cumpleaños, la luz de mi estrellita se apagó. Se llevó lo mejor de mi amor, la mitad de mi vida y mi corazón, que era solo para ella…_

— Te extrañamos Lucy.

Sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, recorriendo mis mejillas

Las limpié rápido con ambas manos. Luego, volví a sonreír.

Me puse de pie y dejé sobre la fría lápida el café que llevaba para mi Lucy. Tal y como sucedió un año atrás…

—_Lucy— extendió su mano hacia mí._

—_Lindo nombre, ¿estás en un cielo de diamantes?— Sonreí ampliamente—. Soy Natsu._

_— _Debemos irnos Lucy. Igor, despídete _— _Ordené de manera irrisoria al perro, que me ignoró por completo y siguió olfateando los arbustos cercanos_—._Te amo estrellita. Y él también te ama, aunque le cueste demostrarlo.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta al auto. Silbé con fuerza e Igor me siguió.

Dejamos atrás una tumba, porque a Lucy… ella estaba en mi pensamiento, tatuada en mi alma y en mi ser.

Pero no en mi corazón.

Porque ese, ese corazón que era mío, se lo llevó con ella.

Así que, como todos los días, me despedí de un trozo de mármol.

_**"Ahora estás con ella, con su lenguaje y sus palabras. Estás en un cielo de diamantes."**_

Miré al cielo, que se teñía oscuro, con algunas estrellas brillando.

Sí, ahora ella era el más hermoso diamante de todos.

Mi estrellita…

* * *

**Hola *se esconde tras un arbusto* Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final. De verdad, con todo mi corazón lo espero. También espero que no me odien... y si desean tomar represalias, pidan en PM mi dirección para mandar su bomba molotov xDD**

**Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, a quienes dejaron un review, alertas de favoritos, PM's... a todos, por sus comentarios, por su presión y sus ánimos ¡Gracias!**

**Y me despido, esperando que nos leamos después.**

**Un beso a todos, ¡Abur!**


End file.
